Family
by Raystio
Summary: There are many precious things in life. What matters is how you reflect to it. [Apocalypse AU/Oneshot]


World seemed to slow down around the lone atmosphere, sun peeked through the forest and not many living creature noticed that it was about to end. A lone traveller stumbled about the rock. He's about to pass out, feeling his throat dried out. His short stature made his walk dragged on. He looked no older than twelve with his brown hair and black eyes that does not match each other.

His breath was ragged, a clear sign of long travel, sweat rolled down his cheeks. But despite his fatigue and obvious thirst, he neither stopped nor fell.

So what did he feel about the world that was about end? He could've been more careless about it. He just wanted to see the view from the top. How it would feel like, to be precise taste the view. He ran away from his house since many days he couldn't count after his useless self couldn't achieve the perfect score for the test to enter middle school. He crammed at home but still couldn't and he felt useless knowing his parents will be disappointed at him. So, at the very least, he wanted to achieve his dream, that is to see from the top of the mountain. To top it off, the news has said that the world will end. The climate increased drastically like it's abnormality seemed to notice about his journey to achieve his dream. Like it tried to drag him down.

"Who cares about the world? What have they done to me anyways?" His little mind does the thinking for him when his consciousness wouldn't allow him.

"Stupid mom, stupid dad, who does they think they are? Acting like they own my life when they don't even tried to help me, like his money could help increase the size of my memory?"

After the long self thinking, he finally reached the bottom of the mountain. He sighed in relief knowing his journey about to reach the end. But his exhaustion made him dropped. It seemed like rest was asking—no, demanding him to have a long rest. He took out his camping equipment and his canned food also water bottles. He ate in silent while enjoying the view of the night. Of course from below the mountain. He put his eyes to rest and body to lean on the big tree. The animal seemed to not care about him knowing they wouldn't be threatened. He drifted off after he couldn't take his mind and body demands to rest.

Morning arrived. He woke up and stretched his arm a little. He smiled before took off with his bags on his shoulder. He climbed with ropes in tow, and little by little he almost reach the end.

"Finally, I almost made it." He looked around and saw nothing but rocks and the view from the middle. He laughed, knowing how lonely it was but he could've been careless about it. What's done is done. No use to think about it anymore. Besides, the world about to end anyways, what use to turn back now.

He took out his water bottle, but notice a snake slithered down his path. He just avoid it knowing the snakes will not attack him and passed by him only. He looked up to see beehive and remember how he used to poke around and got red skin in return. He remembered it too, about how his parents laughed about his mischief and treated him with kind words and gentle touch. They still do. Even through different ways. They worked hard just so he could achieve the perfect education for him, he knows it too that they asked around their distant family just to get more money for him.

He smiled sadly and brushed off his tears. He climbed the mountain while having mixed feelings. He doesn't care anymore and many hours passed by to finally reach the top. The view he's been looking for. "I finally reach it, but why am I not satisfied?"

Then, the world has been reached to his limit and couldn't take it anymore. He died alone while hugging his bags and enjoyed the view. He smiled sadly even though the world crumbled below him.

His consciousness was gone the minute he dropped down below. Sometimes far away, he met his mom and dad. He hugged them tightly, not letting go of them anymore. He told them about his journey and how he felt during the way there. He cried while telling them about it, and they just rubbed his hair making them go wild. When he's done, he was met by a smile he didn't expect.

"You know son, we didn't want you to achieve the perfect score. We just wanted you to get the best education because in the past we didn't have that privilege. We wanted you to get what we didn't have. Knowing that we worked hard for it. We're sorry if you felt burdened by us. "

"No, dad. It's my fault for not understanding you. I'm sorry I couldn't be the perfect son for you, not thinking how hard you work for me." Mom and dad looked at each other and chuckled.

"What are you talking about? We know how hard you worked. Of course, we're proud of you. We don't care about the score, what we care about is you. We're disappointed that you went disappear on us without telling. That was our biggest regret, not seeing you for the last time. But now..." Hid dad smiled evilly.

"You need to make up for it." His son felt horrified and started to run but was prevented by his mom who sneaked his hands from his waist and hold him down. His dad tickled him, making him laugh. He now knows that his mom and dad are the one who's precious to him. This time, he will do it properly, to be a son they're proud of and to be a perfect family anyone could've asked for.


End file.
